Shimmer's Challenges
by VieveCipher
Summary: These are all my challenges for various forums, including NARWHALCLAN! Enjoy! (Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Drabble for NarwhalClan

**Okay, so this is the start of the CHALLENGES I do for my forum, The One and Only NARWHALCLAN! This is my drabble.**

* * *

_She leaped onto those powerful grey shoulders, clawing, ripping, destroying him. _

_He'll never tell. He'll never tell anything again_.

_The grey spotted tom tried to fight back, but her fury was too much._

_She watched as blood oozed from his body, the fear still in his eyes. Blood bubbled from his muzzle as he opened his mouth to scream, but she never gave him a chance._

_She dragged him to black water. As he fell, the water was dyed red with pain and death._

_As her only fear floated away, she thought: I REGRET NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL._

* * *

**Okay...that got a little dark.**

**That's my first challenge! Three more to warrior!**


	2. I'm so, so sorry

**I'm probably going to hurt myself after this. Okay, this is my...trollfic...for NarwhalClan.**

* * *

Cndycnekit opnd her eis. See luved te nursry! She likeed her sprkli pmk and whit fur and hur gorgus guld n gren eyes sprkld.

"Maama, cn I go otsid?" Se adkd hr mthr Sprklfac.

"Ys, mu amzig kit!1!" Sprklfacce pured.

Cndicankt pdded to teenterance wen hur muthr clld "Dunt lt drgns eet u!"

"Im to purty 2 die!1!1" Cndcankt smiiild. Se wunt ot to cmp an al te tms fllowed huur arund, akin to beee hr mat.

"O mi gd, r u mol straepng mee?" she scremed.

"NOO!1!1" Rndmstra sad. "Im makng u my apprntic! New, lts stel al o ShdowCln's toods!"

Thy rn to Sadowcln wth al te tums fllowin an Cndicnpaw kiled Rowntra!

"U r a gud figtr!"Rndumstraa purd.

"U r nw a wrrir! Ur nam s Cndicnrinboow!"

"Yy!" Cndicaanrinbw sad. butt sh flt pan n hur blli!1!1

"im hvvn KITTS!1!1" se screchd

Se hd 1 shny gld nd slva kt, hoo wuz Rndmsart's su, butt thn see DYED!1!1

Te Emd.

* * *

_Translation:_

_Candycanekit opened her eyes. She loved the nursery! She licked sparkly her pink and white fur and her gorgeous gold and green eyes sparkled._

_"Mama, can I go outside?" She asked her mother Sparkleface._

_"Yes, my amazing kit!" Sparkleface purred._

_Candycanekit padded to the entrance when her mother called, "Don't let dragons eat you!"_

_"I'm too pretty to die!" Candycanekit smiled. She went out to camp and all the toms followed her around, asking to be her mate._

_"Oh my god, are you mole straeping me?" she screamed._

_"NO!" Randomstar said. "I'm making you my apprentice! Now, let's steal all of ShadowClan's toads!"_

_They ran to ShadowClan with all the toms following and Candycanepaw killed Rowanstar!_

_"You are a good fighter!" Randomstar purred. "You are now a warrior! Your name is Candycanerainbow!"_

_"Yay!" Candycanerainbow said, but then she felt pain in her belly!_

_"I'm having kits!" she screeched._

_She had one beautiful shiny gold and silver kit, who was Randomstar's son, but then she DIED!_

_The End._

* * *

**That was painful, yet surprisingly satisfying, to write. I've always wanted to use the "Mole straeping" quote!**

**Bye! Please try not to kill me in my sleep! - Stealthstar**


	3. Poems about Death

**Here is another challenge! I hope y'all hated that trollfic, because I DID TOO! Here is the POETRY!**

* * *

_I can't breathe_

_I can't fall_

_I can't do anything at all_

_The only thing I do is die_

_The only things I hear are cries_

_Long fangs slashing through the night_

_Bring the end of helpless fights_

_I can't breathe_

_I can't fail_

_My future seems very pale_

_She stands above, crying out in pain_

_I'm sorry I call out in vain_

_She falls from dark claws as I see black_

_Too late, I'm gone, I won't come back_

* * *

**I write very dark stuff...Well, that's the poetry! Bye! - Stealthstar**


	4. Final Challenge: Just the Way You Are!

**Hi, it's me again. This is my last challenge before I become a WARRIOR, so...yeah. This is my SONGFIC!**

* * *

_Oh_

Cloudtail padded back to camp with two mice in his jaws. His hunt had given him the time he needed to think. And he was sure now-he loved Brightpaw.

_her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

She was the most radiant thing in ThunderClan, the Clans, ever. Her thick ginger and white fur was the prettiest color, and her blue eyes sparkled with amusement whenever he was near her. Nothing could ever be prettier than her.

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

She was gone by the time he got back to camp, but he just curled up in his nest in the warriors den, thinking of how unfair it was that she and the other apprentices weren't warriors yet. That night, he dreamed of long claws slicing through the dark, and loud howls of cats in danger.

The next morning, when he got up, he heard cats wailing. As he came out of the den, he heard Fireheart, calling out his name. Fireheart stopped, panting, in front of the medicine den.

"Cloudtail?" He murmured. "You...might want to see this." He hesitated, then meowed, "It's about Brightpaw."

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me_

Cloudtail raced to the medicine den, and what he saw there nearly made him cry. She was there...but not there. Her beautiful face was torn to shreds, blood soaking her fur, and one of her eyes was a dead, empty socket.

_And its so, its so_

"Brightpaw?" His heartbroken sob choked on his throat, as he looked at the cat he loved. "What...what happened?"

"She and Swiftpaw went looking for the killers in the forest," Cinderpelt meowed. "Swiftpaw died...but we might be able to save Brightpaw."

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

"You WILL save her!" Cloudtail screeched. "I can't lose her..."

He curled up next to her, and murmured in her unshredded ear, "I'm never leaving you again..."

* * *

"Your name will be Lostface, so every cat knows what StarClan did to take you from us."

Cloudtail rippled in outrage at Bluestar's words, pressing closer to the ginger and white she-cat next to him. "That's a cruel name!" He yowled. "What if she lives?"

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

"Then we will all have the more reason to remember what StarClan have brought us to. They will have this warrior as Lostface, or not at all," Bluestar hissed. "Let StarClan receive her by the name of Lostface." Bluestar whipped her head around at the Clan, daring them to challenge her. Triumphantly, she lifted her head and yowled. "There, it is done." With a flick of her tail, she bounded down and disappeared into her den.

Cloudtail pressed against the newly renamed warrior, and twined his tail around her, ignoring the murmurs of their Clanmates. "I'm not using that name," he told her. "You'll always be Bright to me."

* * *

"Cloudtail, Princess seemed afraid of me." Cloudtail turned to see Bright looking at him with her one eye. He took her to see his mother, to warn Princess of what was wandering the forest. Bright had told the Clan that there was a dog pack living at Snakerocks, and Fireheart was working on a way to defeat them. But, Bright was right. Princess had shrunk away from her in fear.

"I need to see myself," Bright meowed. "Is there a puddle I can look into?"

Cloudtail led her over to a small puddle in the shade of a tree, and Bright stared intently into it.

_I say_

"Cloudtail?" Her grief stricken mew made his heart clang. "Is that really me?"

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change_

"Yes," he replied softly. He pressed against the cat he loved, trying to think of what to say.

_Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"But..." She shuddered. "I'm..."

Cloudtail put his tail tip over her mouth. "Don't." He gazed back at the reflection of the two of them.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing_

"See?" He murmured. "You're still beautiful. You always will be."

_Just the way you are_

* * *

**Yay! I've been planning this for a very long time! I just love how sweet Cloudtail is with Brightheart. And, he's right. She's always very bright.**

**Now I'm going to be a WARRIOR! Yay! (I might still post two challenges that I started, but didn't finish... Just saying.) -Stealthstar**


End file.
